


Mr. and Mrs. Stark

by Mysticmataki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 09:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18206786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmataki/pseuds/Mysticmataki





	1. Chapter 1

He should have known from the beginning, the signs had been there from the very start.

The first time he had given her his taser he had gone to teach her how to use it, but with a quick once over of it she had quickly figured out how it worked, this time shrugging and casually saying, “I’ve seen them on tv.”

She had been an expert with the gun the first time he took her shooting, hitting nearly every can that he had set up. She had handed him the gun with a smile, laughing “Beginner’s Luck” as she went to go set up the cans for him.

“I’m just super smart,” she had said with a smirk when he confronted her about just how many languages she could speak before she finally gave in to his unrelenting questioning, vaguely answering, “More than 5. I’ve just always liked to study them, you know?”

There were other things, yes, but he should have known something was up when she had started dating him without questioning a thing. Any sane person would have been immediately turned off to a life of espionage and danger, but her eyes had glimmered when they met and he couldn’t give that up for anything. She had been so calm under the pressure of joining the RFA, of being held hostage in a cult created by one of the RFA founder’s former fiancee, of helping Seven find his long lost twin, it was fascinating. She had accepted him and his life from the beginning, joking with him about his fear of relationships and chatting with him whenever she wasn’t busy taking care of the injured man in the next room.

He should have realized then too, when she showed incredible knowledge about what to do with traumatic injuries, and the care that was needed in healing someone. God he should have realized this before, and he was pissed off now that it was staring him right in the face.  


Of course.

Of course she was a secret agent.

And of course she was staring down the barrel of his gun, while he was staring at hers, the two of them completely frozen as they stood there, both in absolute shock.

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me…” he whispered, dropping his gun as she dropped her own.

“I’m… just as shocked as you are…” she muttered back, dropping her gaze as he looked down at her angrily.

“You weren’t gonna tell me about this?” he shouted, beyond furious that he had found out in the worst of ways.

“Mystic Messenger”, the mysterious code breaker that had been thwarting his agency’s missions by figuring out what they were planning well before they were to take action, allowing their agency to come in instead and either save the target or take it out before anyone else could get there, and causing extreme panic since someone was able to decipher their coded language, was ___________.

Taking a deep breath, she looked away as she ran her hands through her hair before looking back up at him with a stern look, far more serious and distant than he had ever seen before. “I wasn’t going to, I never thought that I’d actually be sent out, I’m not usually ever in the field,” she started to explain, leaning up against the pillar in the empty parking garage they had ended up meeting in.  


“You’re an agent, how did this never come up? How come you never thought to tell me, your boyfriend, that you too were an agent?” he asked again, the anger clearly spread across his face.

Throwing her hands up in the air she exclaimed, “I don’t know, it’s not something that I ever expected to end up happening, you know! I mean, I got out of the agency, but they found me and asked me to work for them, and I was terrified and needed to protect you and it kind of spiraled from there!”

“They found you?” he questioned.

“Yeah, when I was at a grocery store across town. You were on a mission, and I said no but they pushed and I just panicked and agreed,” she sighed. “I… I should have said something, goddammit. This could have never happened if I had just told you! But you were so happy to find someone “normal”, and I was happy to have that life too. And here we are now, set to shoot the other between the eyes!”

She squatted on her heels, looking down at the ground as she continued, “I’m never in the field. I was trained, sure, but they never sent me out on missions.” She smirked after that and smiled a little self deprecatingly, “Found me too valuable to risk. I have been decrypting for them for about 4 months. God I’m so fucking sorry. I just finally felt free, and I couldn’t get you involved with this.”

He had been silent the entire time, but upon seeing her drop to the ground, shoulders shaking, his heart swelled. He loved her despite the secret that she had kept, and he knew that she wasn’t lying to him at all, that she really had been forced back in. Dropping beside her and wrapping his arm around her, he chuckled lightly as she sunk into his arm. “Mystic Messenger, the mysterious code breaker who has been terrorizing my agency for months, is you. God I should have seen the signs…” he muttered as he pulled her close. He couldn’t be mad, he knew how controlling an agency could be, and while he was sad that she hadn’t confided in him, he understood the gravity of the situation she had been put in and had to empathize.

If he had met her in other conditions, his identity not revealed to her the first time they laid eyes on each other, he didn’t know if he’d be able to tell her about his life either.

“So, heard the dangerous cryptanalyst was going to be here?” she asked, her curiosity peaking as she looked up at him with a slightly amused smile on her face.

He nodded as she sat there and they both chuckled lightly. “Yes, I had been told I could be compromised if I didn’t take them down. What about you, who was supposed to be your kill?” He asked, laying his head against her’s.

“An agent from a rival agency who was incredibly close to figuring out who I was. I was told I had to take care of it since it was a personal issue,” she trailed off, a pensive look falling on her face. She paused for a moment before she nodded asking Vanderwood, “How much information did they give you about this mission?”

Vanderwood paused for a moment as things started to click for him, “Not that much. Just that it would be the code breaker and the time and place.”

“I had just as much, that’s strange,” she mumbled. “Wait, they told you you could be compromised?” She asked again, Vanderwood nodding causing her to quickly continue, “And they told me it was personal…” She looked back up at him, eyes wide.

Looking down at her, he immediately read her mind, immediately knew what she was thinking. His eyes widened in realization as he quickly pieced it together, and when she nodded he knew that they were thinking the same thing.

“Holy shit they wanted us to kill each other! My boss found out about you!” they exclaimed in unison, eyes wide in abject horror before they both started laughing at the absurdity of the situation, and that they had been completely in sync.

“Your agency had to have figured out who I was…” she groaned as she dropped her head to her knees.

“And your agency found me…” he groaned with her before they looked back at each other, a fire in their eyes unlike any other.

_________ shook, her hands clenched, knuckles white as she spoke through gritted teeth, “Someone put two and two together, and they conspired to have us kill the other. Those mother fuckers.”

Vanderwood turned her to face him and grabbed her firmly by the shoulders. Looking deeply into his love’s eyes, he was transfixed by the woman before him. She was still the __________ that he knew and loved: empathetic, protective, and fiercely devoted. Underneath that rage was the woman who was loyal to him and would never betray him.

He stood up, taking her with him and without a pause the two came together, bodies pressed up against each other as their lips crashed upon the other’s, clawing at the other, _________ gripping the same jacket he always wore on missions, one hand in his hair as he firmly grabbed her ass, bringing her as close to him as possible, desperate to feel her, to know that she was still there.

Growling as he bit at her lower lip, he pulled away and looked down at her, his expression grim and serious. “They’ll all pay for trying to take you from me,” he whispered, his eyes dark and possessive.

_______ brought her lips to his neck and slowly kissed him from the collar of his shirt up along his jawline. Lips now against his ear she said back to him, “Let’s make them regret ever trying to pit us against each other.”

“We’re definitely going to have to have Seven help erase us from their systems for this to happen,” he joked as they laughed together before he turned serious again. “How do you feel about Mr. and Mrs. Stark? I’ve always liked the name, and I think it suits you,” he said without any of his usual sarcasm, nothing indicating that this was one of his weird and often inappropriate jokes.  


Eyes widening, she immediately broke out into that devilish smile that she only showed him, her hands now moving to his chest as she brought her lips up to his and whispered, “I love that, Mr. Stark.”

The two kissed each other again, this time long and deep, heavily panting as they confirmed that they would go to the end of the world for the other. Finally pulling away, ________’s cheeks quickly turned a soft pink as he looked at her in adoration. Moments ago they were planning to take down their agencies, to destroy anyone who dared to cross them, and here they were, making out like a couple of teenagers in a parking lot.

Literally.  


Vanderwood quickly bent over and picked up his gun putting in his holster on his hip as he tugged his jacket a little closer around his shoulders to conceal it. He looked over his shoulder to see that ________ was doing the same, checking to see that the safety was on and he laughed, closing his eyes and shaking his head as he realized how quickly the situation had escalated and then de-escalated. “You were rather quick to agree to going on the run, retaliating against the agencies that own our lives,” he laughed, looking back at her.

__________ bent over, hand over her gun before she picked it up. With a laugh, he pulled up the hem of her skirt to reveal the holster strapped around her thigh. His heart dropped at the sight of her leg, leather wrapped tightly around her thigh as her fingers trailed up her soft skin. Without breaking eye contact she spun the gun around her finger once, slid it into the holster, and dropped her skirt, his jaw slightly dropping at the sight before him.

“I may have said that I like my normal life,” she said, her gaze up at him, lips twisted up into that dangerous smile she had shown earlier as she stared at him greedily, “But I never said that this life wasn’t fun.”


	2. As they drove off...

As the two drove off he turned to look at her, chuckling to himself which caused her to raise an eyebrow, looking up at him in curiosity.  
He smiled as he glanced over at her, shaking his head before he turned his attention to the road, speeding out of the parking garage. Foot heavy on the gas, he smirked, “Just thinking about how this entire time it’s been you and about how many jobs you’ve ruined for us.” She laughed as he continued, “I also think it’s funny that you never were given one of my missions to stop.”

“Oh I totally got information on some of your missions,” she responded immediately, causing him to whip his head to the right, eyes wide as she stared out the front window, completely unaffected.

“WHAT!” he shouted, interrupted by her quick chide of “eyes on the road” from her.

She looked up at him as he sped around a corner and this time it was her turn to laugh. “You think I wasn’t able to crack your messages? They were probably the easiest, I mean, I know you so well and everything.”

“The easiest!? Don’t insult me like that,” he grimaced, a little upset at how casually she had said that. He paused for a moment before speaking again, “So you got information on my missions, and your agency never used it to interfere?”

_________ looked at him before placing her hand on his thigh, giving it a small squeeze as a small smile played on her lips. “Maybeee your information never got passed along. You could say I was playing favorites,” she said with a wink, laughing as he took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand as he sped down the empty street.

God damn was she something else.


End file.
